


Through the Valley of the Shadow of Death - SPN J2 Big Bang 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: When Sam came home, they thought that their troubles would be over. That they could get back the normal life they craved so much but when the demon who had spent more than a decade torturing them threatens to take away everything and everyone they love; Sam and Dean are forced to team up with Crowley via a binding spell. Instead of normal they are forced to deal with the horrors of time travel, curses, evil spirits, the devil and a weapon that could potentially blow up their entire lives.





	Through the Valley of the Shadow of Death - SPN J2 Big Bang 2017

**Author's Note:**

> This illustration is created for the SPN J2 Big Bang story, [Through the Valley of the Shadow of Death](http://ameraleigh.livejournal.com/22441.html), written by Ameraleigh. It is an awesome story so hope you check it out!

  
  



End file.
